


Homecoming?

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, Homecoming, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: "Then I'll go with Jackson.""No can do, ex-boyfriend of mine.""Then I'll go with Theo?""Why not, but only if Isaac doesn't ask you." Lydia said pulling up Malia's driveway. "Now get your ass out I have things to do."
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121





	Homecoming?

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Wattpad

"The big day is coming up." 

"What graduation?" Isaac looked at Scott. "I thought that wasn't for another couple of months.

"No homecoming. You're asking Malia right?" 

"Asking Malia what?" Malia walked up besides Isaac.

"Oh nothing, just about the math homework." Isaac said.

"Don't even get me started on the math homework." Malia said. 

"So Mal are you going to homecoming?" Scott turned to ask her. 

Isaac gave Scott the what the hell look but he just ignored it.

"You mean like glamorous dresses, high heels, and slow dancing. That kind of homecoming?" 

"Yes, that's the only one I know." Scott gave her a confusing look. 

"Probably not." 

"What? Why?" Isaac looked at her.

"Not really my thing. I rather just dress up really cute and hit a party." 

"Oh." said both of the boys.

"Have you at least been asked?" Isaac asked.

"Yup, by several guys." She looked behind Scott to see Lydia waving at her. "Anyway, I have to go. Later." 

"Several guys asked her out and she turned them all down." Scott said.

"I wonder who." Isaac looked at Malia talking to Lydia.

"We may never know unless you want to find out." 

Isaac looked at Scott. "Maybe." 

................................................................

"So, has anyone asked you to homecoming?" Lydia asked.

"Um yeah, a few."

"Ooh do tell." 

"Well, that new guy Theo, that one guy that came back from London?"

"Jackson." Lydia said.

"Yeah him, and Scott's mini-me and a few others whose names I don't remember." 

"Liam? But isn't he a freshman?"

"Yeah, but it was cute." 

"And what about Isaac?"

"What about Isaac?" Malia said sitting at her desk.

"Has he asked you?" 

"No, but when I saw them Scott asked me about it."

Lydia leaned in closer. "Wait, does that mean Scott's going to ask you?" 

"Ok class. Welcome to another day of science." Mr. Harris greeted. "Now let's began."

"Malia leaned over to Lydia. "No that would be insane. Plus I thought he was asking Kira." 

"Nope, she's going out of town that weekend." 

"Ah Ms. Tate, Ms. Martin anything you would like to share?" Mr. Harris asked the girls.

They both looked up. "No sir." "Sorry, sir.” 

"Ok now let's continue." He turned back towards the whiteboard. "The theory of," The door open and in walked Scott and Isaac. "Ah Mr. McCall, Mr. Lahey, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." 

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"And where's the other musketeer, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris asked.

"He's sick." Scott said sitting in his desk.

"Sick as in he has a high fever or sick as in he has a hangover." 

"Um, he doesn't drink sir." Isaac said opening his textbook.

"Plus it's a Wednesday." Scott chimed in. 

..................................................................

"So it looks like it's just the four of us today." Malia said sitting at a lunch table. 

"Yeah Stiles is sick and Kira is making up a test." Scott said sitting besides Malia.

"Oh and Liam is to shy to sit with us considering someone," Lydia looked at Malia from across the table. "Turned down his homecoming invite." 

"Wait, Liam asked you?" Isaac said besides Lydia. 

"Please not just Liam. There was also Jackson, Theo, and some other guys whose names aren't important." Lydia said. 

"Well, it seems like everyone wants to take you to homecoming." Scott said.

"Yeah but like I said this morning, not my thing. So I told them no." Malia said looking at Isaac. 

"Hey Malia!" Matt said walking up to the group.

Malia and the group looked at Matt.

"Hey, Matt." Malia said. 

"I was wondering if you had a date to homecoming." He said looking at her. 

"She's not going." Isaac responded looking up at Matt. 

"Yeah, Matt I might not go. I'm sorry." 

"Hey, no problem." He smiled at her. "It was worth the shot." Then he walked off. 

"This is why I'm glad I'm going with Aidan." Lydia said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Wait he asked you." Malia looked at Lydia.

"Yeah. I mean we've been hooking up so it seems right to go together." 

"Makes sense." Scott said.

"So Isaac," Malia said and he looked at her. "Who are you asking?" 

"Um, I don't think I'm going." He said popping a grape in his mouth.

"Really, I thought you would have already asked someone by doing something really cute and Isaac-ish," Lydia commented.

"Yeah, but the girl he wants to ask isn't available." Scott replied.

"That's sucks." Malia said. 

...................................................................

"He's asking someone else." Malia said from the passenger side of Lydias' car. 

"I thought you didn't want to go to homecoming." Lydia said raising an eyebrow.

"I know but if he would have asked I would have done with him." 

"Well, there's always Scott." 

"Scott and Isaac are friends. So that's a no. Plus I don't want to hurt Isaac if I show up with Scott after I said I wasn't going." Malia sighed. "I might just end up taking Liam's invite, no drama." 

"Yes because it's not like Liam has 3 more homecomings to go to, unlike you who only has one left." 

"Then I'll go with Jackson." 

"No can do, ex-boyfriend of mine." 

"Then I'll go with Theo?"

"Why not, but only if Isaac doesn't ask you." Lydia said pulling up Malia's driveway. "Now get your ass out I have things to do." 

"You mean a certain boy to do." Malia laughs while getting out of the car." 

"No wonder Isaac hasn't asked you." Lydia laughed. 

"Funny. Later Lydia." Malia closed the car door. 

..................................................................

*Bbeep, bbeep.* Malia picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Come outside." 

"It's late." 

"It's only 8. Please Mal." He paused. "I need to tell you something." 

"Find. I'll be out in a minute." She paused. "You owe me, McCall." 

"Anything, Tate." Then he hanged up.

Malia quickly put on some clothes and walked outside. 

"What is it that you needed to tell me?" Malia said walking towards the car Scott was driving.

Scott opens the passenger door. "Get in." 

"Shady, but I guess." She got in and buckled up. "What happened to your bike?" 

"If I had asked you to hop on the bike would you have?" He asked her.

"Probably." Malia said earning a smile from Scott.

Scott glance at Malia. "I'm taking you to Isaac's."

Malia looked at Scott. "What?" She paused. "Why?" 

"Because if I don't he won't ask." 

"Ask? Ask what?" 

"I'm told him that I was dropping something off at his." He turned onto Isaac's street. And pulled up the driveway. And honked. 

Isaac opens the door a few seconds later in a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie. 

"I guess he wants me to walk over there." Isaac said under his breath. 

Scott rolled down his window. "Talk to her." Scott leaned back in his seat and Isaac saw Malia. 

Malia looked at Isaac. "Hi Isaac." 

"Um, hi Mal." He paused. "Um, do you want to come inside?" 

She looked at Scott, and he practically pushed her out of the car.

.......................................................

"So Scott said you wanted to ask me something but couldn't?" Malia asks from the couch. 

"Yeah, I um… I wanted to know if you um," He paused. 

Malia grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting across from her on the couch. "You can tell me, Isaac." 

Isaac looked at her and held her hands in his. "Malia will you be my date to homecoming?" 

Malia looked at Isaac and smiled. "Of course I will. You know I was hoping you would ask me."

"Really? But you said you didn't want to go to homecoming and then you rejected all the other guys who ask you out." 

"I did want to go but only with you that's why I said no to them, but if you didn't ask I would have gone with Theo, but just to be nice since he’s new and all. So I'm good you finally ask me."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too. I probably would have gotten jealous if I saw you with Theo." 

"Just like you did with Matt when he asks, Mr. jealously." Malia laugh and so did Isaac.

"Hey do you want to hang out and watch a movie and order some pizza?" Isaac asked. 

"Yeah, that would be great."


End file.
